


Keith: The Epitome of a Chaotic Neutral

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [47]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fluff, Keith does what he wants, Protective Regris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Regris is put in charge of keeping an eye on Acxa and Keith.Too bad he didn't know just how chaotic Keith could be if he wanted to.





	Keith: The Epitome of a Chaotic Neutral

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "All the kits getting lost on a planet they’re visiting or causing mischief on a random planet and just fooling around and acting like siblings with BIG BRO REG AND CATOTIC YOUNGEST CHILD KEITH"
> 
> Not exactly causing trouble but Keith is indeed the chaotic youngest child.

“Regris, these people do not like kits being in meetings. Can you keep an eye on your siblings while we talk with their leader?” Kolivan asked as the pack stepped off of the pod. The planet was a desert, with pale purple dirt. Regris looked over and nodded, purring as Kolivan nuzzled him appreciatively. “Thank you. Feel free to go wander around, these people are peaceful.” He said.

“If you do not feel safe or are overwhelmed at any point, absolutely do not hesitate to call one of us. We will come to you, because you kits are more important than any possible meeting.” Krolia said, brushing Acxa’s hair out of her eyes. Keith whined until Krolia repeated the action on him, a gentle smile on her face. Keith just always wanted his mother’s attention and comfort. 

“Goodbye, kits. We will see you soon.” Ulaz said, having to pry Thace away from the kits, thus saving the three from a constant barrage of ‘behave, okay?’ ‘obey what your older brother says’ and ‘call us if you need anything. And I mean anything.’ It made Keith smile, honestly; he had always wanted an overprotective parent figure.

As the group walked away, Regris grabbed onto his twin younger siblings out of instinct to keep them close.

“Do you two want to walk around or go to our quarters?” He offered the options to his siblings. Keith shrugged and looked around.

“Dog!” He gasped. He tried to pry himself from Regris’ grip to go see the dog. The ‘dog’ in question was a ragged, snarling and clearly wild animal that was stalking towards them. Regris sputtered and dragged his siblings to a nearby shop to stay safe. The owner looked confused at the appearance of three Galran kits until he saw the animal.

“Oh, that vcei comes around every now and again. It’ll leave as soon as it realizes that none of its natural prey can be found here.” He explained good naturedly.

“Its hurt, Regris!” Keith exclaimed. He pried himself from Regris’ arms and bolted outside before Regris had a chance to process it. Regris watched in horror for a few moments as Keith sat down on the ground and patted the dirt in front of him, whistling for the vcei to come over.

“Come, on, pupper, I’ll help you.” Keith called out gently. He had always had a soft spot for animals, always wanting to help a hurt one if they came across it during a mission. Regris followed Keith outside and latched a hand around his collar, pulling him back into the store with a frown just as the vcei charged at them.

“What is wrong with you?! That is a wild animal!” Regris scolded, checking Keith for injuries even though he knew that he had none. Keith pouted and sighed quietly, his ears pinning back and twitching.

“It was hurt!” Keith insisted. Regris groaned in frustration.

“Even so, what stupid idea went through your head to make you think it was okay to just run out in front of a wild animal?!” Regris demanded, his voice much harsher out of worry. Keith shrunk back and took a couple of steps back. Regris paused and sighed sadly. “Keith, I am sorry, I was only worried.” Regris said, offering his arms out for a hug. Keith whined quietly and shuffled into Regris’ arms, relaxing when his older brother gently rubbed his back with a reassuring rumble. Acxa yawned and rubbed her cheek tiredly. She tugged Regris in the direction of their quarters, yawning once again. Regris smiled in understanding and led his two siblings in the direction of their quarters.

It was easy-going for a few minutes of walking. Both of the younger kits were paying attention to Regris, following him closely to make sure they didn’t get lost.

That is, until the trio made their way into the main marketplace of the city.

There were store buildings lining the streets on either side, selling what looked like everyday wares such as blankets, clothing, dishes, shoes, and furniture, among other things. In the street, booths were set up in a way that reminded Keith a lot of a farmer’s market on Earth, a one-day event once a week when locals would sell what they had made, be it fresh-grown foods, jewellery, toys, or any number of other things. The streets were alive with shoppers, mothers and fathers trying to reign in hyper children and people exploring the goods being sold; people buying gifts for their significant others and people bargaining down prices if they thought they were too high. Keith was especially drawn in by a booth that seemed to be selling items that looked a lot like hippos. He drifted away from his two siblings, making his way over to the booth.

“Hello.” He said softly. The shop owner perked up and grinned.

“Hello!” He said brightly.

“I’m not from this planet or from around here, can you explain what these are?” Keith asked politely, gesturing to the hippo-like items. The shop owner nodded and carefully removed one from the shelves.

“These are idreixes. A full-grown idreix is a little bit bigger than you there, and they come in every possible color imaginable, often to blend in with their environments. They are found on hundreds of planets, a very widespread species. On many of those planets, they are known as sacred animals to their beliefs. These carvings of them I sell can be used as decorations, or as an offering to your gods.” They explained happily. Keith nodded and smiled, examining the carving.

“How much are you selling it for?” Keith asked.

“This carving will cost you 35 GAC.” The shop owner said.

“I’ll take it.” Keith said, offering to coins to the shop owner. The shop owner smiled and placed the coins in a locked box.

“Thank you for your business, have a nice day!” They said.

“You too.” Keith said, walking away. He was very happy with his purchase, realizing just after he had left the booth that he had no idea where his siblings were.

 

-

Regris turned around to ask his siblings a question, the smile wiping from his face as he realized that Keith was not walking next to Acxa.

“Where did Keith go?” Regris asked. Acxa paused and glanced over, frowning when she saw that her brother was not next to her, as he had been for a while.

“I don’t know. Do you think he just got lost?” Acxa asked. Regris nodded and backtracked to the last shop he recalled seeing Keith behind him at, checking his side more often to make sure Acxa didn’t get separated as well.

“Excuse me, have you seen a boy that’s a little shorter than her,” he gestured to Acxa, “With pale purple fur and black hair?” Regris asked the shop owner politely.

-

Keith smiled as he saw Regris and Acxa talking to a store owner nearby. He had been briefly concerned that they would leave him behind, never realizing that he had walked away from them. After a moment, he found himself waving away the thought; they were his siblings, his family, they would never leave him behind. Besides, they were both very protective over him, it would be completely out of character for them to leave him behind, and Keith couldn’t even begin to fathom why they would.

He grinned as he crept up behind Regris. It wasn’t hard; according to the paladins and many of the blades, he was silent and light on his feet, and Lance had repeatedly joked about getting a bell to put on Keith so they always knew where he was. He waited a foot away from Regris for a moment before pouncing onto his back with a laugh.

-

Regris yelped as he felt something pounce onto his back and latch on. He instinctively reached out and pulled it off of his back before he saw a familiar head of thick black hair. He gently lowered Keith onto the ground and frowned in disapproval. Keith was giggling, an oblivious smile on his face as if he didn’t know that he had worried his siblings when he had disappeared. In his hand he clutched his prize carefully.

“Where have you been?!” Regris asked. Keith shrugged and pushed himself up, dusting off his jeans.

“I saw something I wanted to buy, so I went to go get it.” Keith explained as though it were obvious. Regris sighed and nuzzled at Keith, sniffing him gently to ensure that he wasn’t injured.

“Just don’t do it again, okay? You worried us.” Regris said. Acxa nodded and glanced around, perking up as a certain booth caught her eye. He grabbed onto one arm of each of her brothers, tugging them in the direction. When Keith looked up at where she was leading them, he spotted a booth that seemed to have a variety of games set up for people to play.

Regris laughed and grabbed a strange, squishy pouch that reminded Keith of a beanbag.

“I am going to cream you guys at this game. I was the reigning champion of the base during game day for five years in a row!” Regris boasted. Keith grinned and picked up a red pouch, looking over at the small holes intended for the pouches to be thrown to. Unlike a game of beanbag toss on Earth, this hole was only big enough to fit the pouch, so you had to land it square in the center, and you had to avoid the spikes and walls that were set up around the board as obstacles.

“Well then I’m about to knock you off of your throne!” Acxa challenged as the grabbed a fuchsia pouch.

-

When Thace went to go search for his kits to bring them back to the nest later that night, he was happy to see the three playing a rather competitive game of fousnesota. It was a common leisure game, but it was known to get very competitive among kits.

In a way, he was almost sad that he had to pull them away from the game and take them to bed. But one look at his exhausted kits told him that it was for the nest that they went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans!


End file.
